


The Boring Wall

by Larrypotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony, All Praise Steve Rogers, Baby Tony, Crying, Cuddling, Daddy Steve, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, JARVIS is also the best, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Spanking, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers is the best, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a little shit, Tony is too cute, bottles, drawing on walls, little Tony, pull-ups, who just wants his Daddy's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thumb has found its way into his mouth once again, eyes squinting in thought as he wonders what he could do now that he realises that he has no paper to draw on. Tony near enough gasps around his thumb, jumping a little on the spot because it's so obvious as to what he can use as an alternative to Paper!</p><p>The wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boring Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored, and I've noticed that not a lot of people make Little!Tony where he gets spanked? So here's Tony misbehaving and getting Spanked.
> 
> Enjoy

Being a little was sometimes hard, in the case of being Tony Stark - Iron Man, Billionaire, philanthropist because he scrapped Playboy _years ago_ \- _and_ a little, it was somewhat a nightmare. Tony had pushed away his little side for years, after plenty of classes - paid by Howard himself - on learning how to corner his little side and push away the need to be little, but as he grew older, he sometimes slipped and that's when troubled stirred.

Tony would often find himself forced into his headspace, mostly due to stress, anxiety or Nightmares that would jump up on him during untimely moments during the day or night. It wasn't the first time that Tony has found himself working on a new suit, touching it up with a fresh colour of paint and then all of a sudden he's crashing into his headspace in the middle of his workshop, confused and scared with JARVIS contacting Steve or Natasha to come and console the little.

He could blame it on himself, because really, it was his fault that he pushed himself to the limits until he could no longer take the stress or the pressure, but at the same time, S.H.I.E.L.D was a pain in the fucking ass and Agent Coulson was sometimes a dick - but still one of his all time favourite people - and liked to pile shit up to the ceiling for Tony to do. Then there was Pepper - and as much as Tony loves that woman to bits, she was driving his around the bend - who continuously liked to tap off more assignments that Tony could work on.

Nightmares were something that Tony has gotten use to, since he was just a little boy and he'd have Jarvis or his Aunt Peggy to run and coddle him until he was all better, and then as time went on and he got to meet new people, he had a family that shared his nightmares with him. Sometimes it was strange scenarios that Tony's mind would make up on its own - like the whole team dying and he can't do anything about it - or past memories that Tony has tried to lock away but failed.

Tony's teeth grind down onto the silicone teat of the bottle he was holding, eyes focused on the further wall as he sits on the carpeted flooring of Steves livingroom, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich siting on the coffee table. Tony was wavering on the thin line between being little and being big, the dragging thoughts of work still keeping his big side around as he gets caught up on new ideas on how to improve the latest StarkTab so that it can be better than before.

"Don't do that, baby. It's not good for your teeth or for the bottle."Steve is appearing into Tony's view, slowly moving the teat out of Tony's mouth and the bottle out of his hands. Tony whines loudly at the loss of something in his mouth, bottom lip coming to jot out in a pout as he looks up at his Daddy who seems to be even taller.

Tony loves Steve, the guy was a fucking walking and talking angel sent from above to fond and care over Tony, to make sure that he was okay and that he go this naps - even if he was big, Tony was cranky without a few hours kip - and just made sure that Tony was loved.

"I know, you love your bottles a lot but you also need to eat the rest of your snack, baby."Steve crouches down in front of Tony, the bottle - that still contains half of the milk that Tony was drinking - now sitting on the coffee table, a small piece of sandwich in Steves hand.

"No,"Tony stubbornly refuses the piece of sandwich, turning his head whenever Steve brings it up to his lips. He was a freshly cleaned little, dark hair drying into soft curls and dressed into a soft onesie that his Daddy had put him in to maybe ease him further into his little space. Steve knew what was best, and although Tony normally stayed around that age of 2-3 when he was little, he was sometimes younger depending on what type of day it was.

" _Tony_ ,"Steve uses what he calls his 'Daddy' voice that normally works a charm on the little he can gladly call his own."Honey, you have to eat something, even just a little bit."Steve was well caught up by JARVIS on how much Tony has ate over the past couple of days, how much he has slept and what his mood patterns have been liked.

"Don' want any."He mumbles, his thumb traveling it's way up to his mouth only for it to be pulled back down by Steve. Tony lets a whine build up at the back of his throat once again, turning to glare at his Daddy who was having none of Tony's little attitude. Normally the Angel, Tony would comply to almost anything that his Daddy would ask from him - as long as you don't count that time where the full blown temper tantrum of Late August  that Tony _hates_ to be brought up.

"Sweetheart, please just eat a little bit for Daddy, or you're going to make Daddy _really_ sad."Even the 'You're going to make Daddy Sad' card doesn't seem to work for a stubborn Tony who continues to pout and sulk on the carpet. He's cranky and wants to curl up next to his Daddy while getting his nap bottle but of course his Daddy has to be persistent and oblivious to Tony's tiredness.

Steve was the best, there was no doubt about that because he was one of Tony's favourite people, and sometimes Tony would call himself lucky when it came to Steve being his Daddy. Steve could have any Little in the world, any perfect little with a perfect past and acted like an absolute angel all of the time, but no, Tony would sometimes say that Steve was _stuck_ with Tony.

That wasn't true, because Steve loves Tony just as Much as Tony loves Steve.

"If you're not going to eat, then you're going to colour for Daddy while he cleans up these dishes and phones your Uncle Phil."Steve sighs, straightening himself up into a standing position as he lifts the plate of Tony's food and sets the half empty bottle of milk on the plate as well. Tony frowns, watching as his Daddy disappears and then reappears with a bunch of colouring books and a large packet of Crayons.

"Daddy..."Tony's voice trails off into a soft whimper, lips pursed for a kiss from his Daddy but is ignored when Steve gathers up dishes that he has accidentally left around the livingroom, taking them into the kitchen to be washed by hand - because although Tony has equipped the tower with the latest bits and bobs like dishwashers, Steve still liked to wash the dishes to give himself some sort of normality.

Tony's pursed lips fall into a frown, eyebrows scrunching together as he sits on the carpet in his own pit of sadness that he has seemed to dig himself. He just wants some of his Daddy's attention but no, washing dishes and having boring conversations seems to be way more important than cuddling with Tony. The little huffs, kicking out a onesie cladded foot in distress before scooting towards the coffee table because he might be sad and upset with his Daddy, but he might as well make some use of the colouring books and crayons.

They were special bought, ones that JARVIS sorted through hundreds of websites to find so that they would suit Young Sirs interests. It was what Tony loved about JARVIS, the A.I always went out of his way to make Tony happy, whether Tony is Big or Little. The crayons were normal, a 64 pack with 4 different shades of blue and 3 different types of red that really spiked Tony's interest.

He could draw his Daddy's shield!

But he had no paper...

"Wha' to do..."Tony's thumb has found its way into his mouth once again, eyes squinting in thought as he wonders what he could do now that he realises that he has no paper to draw on. Tony near enough gasps around his thumb, jumping a little on the spot because it's so obvious as to what he can use as an alternative to Paper!

The wall

That would sure get his Daddy's attention

Humming around his thumb, Tony makes a grab for the 64 pack of crayons before moving on his knees towards the plain wall in his Daddy's livingroom. It was a boring white with not even a painting or drawing on it, yet that is. Drawing Captain Americas Shield would really brighten up the room and make it stand out against the _boring_ shades of his Daddy's apartment.

Opening the box, Tony lays out the 3 blues, 2 reds and the one white crayon on the carpeted flooring, looking back at the wall as he tries to think of a suitable approach on how to start his going to be wonderful drawing. He makes a grab for the blue, deciding to work from the inside out, starting with the outline of the star which shall be blue - but white when coloured in of course.

It's sloppy work, the corners of the star aren't the same and he can't seem to get the lines to all be the same distance away from one another or the same length, but it's good enough for Tony to continue, drawing a blue circle around the star, trying his best so that the corners of the star touch the circle. Tony smiles around his thumb, making a grab for one of the Reds so he can draw another circle around the blue one, continuing like this until the messy, and very toddler like, drawing of Captain Americas shield is on the wall.

Tony squeals around his thumb, happy with his work as he smiles. It already really brightened up the room and he can't wait to see his Daddy's face when he comes in and sees his shield on the wall, drawn by his Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark! What on earth do you think you're doing?"Tony jumps at his Daddy's loud voice, turning around quickly just in time to see his Daddy's angry expression. Tony didn't like to be shouted at, there were too many bad memories with people raising their voice at him that it made tears already form in his brown eyes.

Daddy never used his full name.

"D-drawing Da-Daddy a picture."Tony's voice wavers, not liking the angry stance that Steve is standing in, blue eyes full of anger and disappointment because he thought Tony knew better than drawing on the walls. He was on the phone to Phil when he realised that it was way too quiet in the livingroom, and also the memo from JARVIS that let him know that Tony was up to no good was also the reason why he barged into the livingroom.

"Why..."Steve closes his eyes for a few seconds, allowing himself to calm down before he continues to talk."Why are you drawing on the walls, Tony?"He opens them, heart clenching whenever he realises that Tony is another word away from bursting into tears, the crayon that was in his hand dropped to the floor and hand now clenching around the hem of his onesie in fear, looking for comfort.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy."He sniffles, words muffled and garbled due to the thumb that was in his mouth.

"This behaviour has to stop right now,"Steve wasn't going to break under Tony's wide brown eyes and how damn fucking adorable he looks right now sitting on the carpet with broken crayon pieces surrounding him."Get over here right now, young man."

"No,"Tony shakes his head, scooting away from his Daddy, back hitting the wall he has just beautifully drawn on yet his Daddy doesn't appreciate it. He'd grown up in a household where everything he did was a waste and thrown to the curb, he though that Steve would be a little better than that.

"Tony Stark, don't talk back to Daddy."Steve hates to be firm, he really does seeing as Tony is normally a gem and could never do no nonsense, but he had rules that Tony knows about and has to respect and follow."Now, come here right now."He says, more authority in his tone as he points to the ground in front of him, watching how Tony whimpers and starts to crawl towards him.

"I'm s-sorry Daddy."Tony's voice cracks with a sob, arms wrapping around Steves legs and face nuzzled into the older mans thighs as he lets out little apologises and sobs to try and make Steve sad and forgive his Little."Please no spankies."

"Tony, you've been a bad boy. You know the rules about wrecking furniture and what you're supposed to draw on when drawing a picture. We do not draw on the walls."Steves heart aches as he looks down at the curly mop of dark hair, running a hand through the soft curls a couple of times to soothe himself and his crying boy."You're going to get spankies."

"No, Daddy please!"

"Tony, you keep this up and you'll be getting a lot more than what I have planned. Don't push me."Steve scowls, watching as Tony's shoulders shake as he cries, looking up at Steve through thick eyelashes and glossy brown eyes."Now, do you want them here or in the bedroom?"

"Bedroom..."Just for safe measures. The last time Tony had a punishment his Uncle Phil had walked in from the elevator right in the middle of one of Tony's spankings, it was the day that Tony could never forget and would never forgive Steve about.

Steve carries his Little to the bedroom, sitting himself down at the bottom of the bed and standing Tony in the V of his legs. Steve starts to unbutton the buttons down Tony's legs of his onesie, pushing the material up so that it reveals the pull-up that he wore underneath."I'm taking this off now, okay Tony?"Steve says, waiting for Tony to verbally answer him back.

"O-okay Daddy."Tony nods, sucking in a sharp breath whenever Steve slides off the pull-up which leaves Tony bare from the waist down, hands nervously clutching the material of Steves t-shirt. He has never liked spankings when little - spankings when he was big was a totally _different_ thing that he loved - they always hurt his little bum and made him cry, it also meant that he was bad for his Daddy which he hated the most.

"You're getting 25 spanks with my hand. 20 for drawing on the walls and 5 for telling me no when I asked for you to do something."Tony nods, wiping the back of his hand under his nose as he continues to cry softly."Right, over my lap baby."Tony complies, positioning himself over Steves lap - with the help of his Daddy - in a way that means he isn't laying on his arc reactor so that it doesn't dig into his chest.

Steve starts the Spanking whenever he has made sure that Tony is okay and is ready for it, landing the first hit to Tony's left cheek which makes the little jump at the impact. He continues, spanks hard enough to sting but not hard enough to do any damage, landing the hits on Tony's cheeks, sit spots and a couple on the back of his thigh.

By the time Steve has hit 15, Tony is crying all over again, face buried into a pillow and tears soaking the material as he cries and shakes. Steve shushes him gently, soft hands rubbing over the pink flesh and giving Tony a moment before continuing, landing another 5 spanks to the Littles bottom which makes Tony whimper and whine.

"5 more, baby. You're doing so good, sweetheart. Daddy's good boy."Steve praises, landing the last 5 spanks, hard and fast that it leaves Steves hand print on Tony's bum over his left cheek. Steve winces at the sight, but brushes it off quickly because he needs to give his Little comfort."My baby Tony, did so well with his spanking."Tony is still silently crying, even when he is helped up by Steve so that the man can cuddle him close.

Steve repositions himself so that he is now laying down on the bed on his side, Tony curling up to is chest as he cries out his sorrow and pain, Steve letting the little do so. He hates to see Tony cry, it wasn't a pretty sight, but Tony needed this spanking or he would be on an endless loop of bad behaviour that Steve was just not ready for.

"S-sorry Daddy."Tony Hiccups into Steves shirt, hand curling into a little fists as he cries.

"It's okay, little one. You're forgiven."Steve shushes, kissing the top of Tony's head."You're just having a really bad time at the moment, aren't you? JARVIS has told me how upset you've been, but that's okay, I'm here."

"W-wanted Daddy's 'tion."Tony admits sheepishly as well, sniffling."No kisses or cuddles for Tony."

"Honey, you don't need to be drawing on walls and causing mayhem to get my attention..."Steve shakes his head and sighs."You're my little one, you always have my attention. You're on my mind every hour of every day."He tightens his hold on Tony as they lay on the bed, cuddled into one another.

"Does Daddy not like p-picture?"

"Daddy loves Tony's picture,"Steve smiles, kissing Tony's forehead."I just think that next time Tony draws his Daddy a picture, it should be on paper, or maybe a canvas so that I can hang it up proudly, not on Daddy's Walls."


End file.
